


A normal day

by MemoryMonkey



Series: The Overwatch crew [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Ice, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Widowmaker, bottom!Tracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: After their trip, Widowmaker and Tracer unwind with a little bit of "adult bonding time"





	A normal day

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut. Enjoy!

After Tracer dragged Widowmaker into her room, she firmly shut the door and sat down, irritated.

 

“Why, Widowmaker? Why did you say that?”

 

“Say what?” Widowmaker grinned, annoying Tracer more, forcing her to say the words.

 

“That I'd _asked_ to be, and _begged_ to be tied up? It was _humiliating!_ ”

 

“Because of the look on your face,” Widowmaker casually answered, pulling out her phone. “You weren't the only one recording, you know.” She said, holding up a video of her saying the words, showing Tracer's face turn bright red.

 

“Not only that, but you just handed them rope from our compartment! You couldn't have made it more obvious what we were doing!”

 

“I know, and the look of horror on your face was _priceless!_ ” Widowmaker laughed, fast-forwarding the video until the moment where she casually pulls the rope out, Tracer staring at it in disbelief, everyone staring at her and Widowmaker.

 

“It was embarrassing!”

 

“But you enjoy it, right?”

 

“I don't want people to know about it!”

 

“They already do! You can't hide forever. No one judges us for it.” Widowmaker answered, shifting a bit closer.

 

“Wanna do it now?” She practically whispered in Tracer's ear, who turned bright red.

 

Tracer sighed, defeated.

 

“I _always_ do.”

 

“Alright then. Strip.” Widowmaker commanded. It was on.

 

It usually started like this, Tracer stripping down to her underwear. But she still blushed, the chill still going down her spine. She would  _always_ feel the thrill when she was commanded like that.

 

Soon she stood in front of Widowmaker in her underwear, and Widowmaker stared her up and down,  appreciating the view. Again, Tracer blushed. She always would.

 

“I'm so glad I found you, you know.” Widowmaker commented before grabbing Tracer's wrist and walking her over to a table on the side of the room. She pulled Tracer's legs apart and tied them to the legs of the table, then bent her over, tying her hands to the other side of the table. Then, she pulled a rope across the lower part of her back, pulling it tight and forcing Tracer to arch her back, tying it to the table too.

 

Tracer held her breath as a blindfold was tied tightly around her head, heightening her other senses. She held her breath for a brief moment as nothing happened, never knowing what to expect, before a sharp pain suddenly flared in her ass along with the crackle of a belt. She gasped, body tensing, unable to move at all in the tight bonds.

 

She wasn't allowed to speak unless she had to in these situations, so she just waited again, uncertain as to when the next hit would come. She was wondering what Widowmaker was doing as she had to wait for such a long time, but suddenly the second hit came, much harder, when she least expected it.

 

She bit her lip to stop herself from shouting as her ass stung, and her legs violently tugged against their restraints, but didn't move an inch.

 

“Enjoyed that one, didn't you _ch_ _é_ _rie?_ ” Widowmaker asked, immediately hitting her a third time, the table rocking as every muscle in Tracer's body tensed, desperately trying to find some relief. Tracer moaned loudly, immediately earning a forth hit.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” She cried out, tears dampening her blindfold.

 

Tracer's heart skipped a beat as she heard the door open.

 

“Widowmaker?”

 

There was no response as footsteps lead away from the door, which was still wide open, a cool draft finding its way inside and chilling her to the bone.

 

“Amélie?” She asked, a bit louder.

 

“Sshh, _ch_ _é_ _rie_ , making noise will only attract more attention.” Widowmaker said as she walked down the corridor, leaving the door wide open. She had never done this before.

 

Soon, the footsteps disappeared, and she was left with nothing but the sweet after-sting in her ass, the tight ropes digging into her wrists and ankles and the blindfold. Anyone could turn the corner in the corridor and see her in Widowmaker's room, right at the end, the most obvious place in the whole base. Anyone could just open their door and they would see her.

 

Her breath hitched as footsteps started again. Perhaps it was Widowmaker. Perhaps it wasn't her? She held her breath as she footsteps drew nearer. If she was lucky, it was Pharah or Mercy, and they would probably walk away without telling anyone. Maybe even shut the door. If she was unlucky though, it could be D.va or  Lúci o.  Oh God. What if was  D.va or  Lúci o?

 

S he screamed into a hand that appeared in front of her mouth as a second hand reached down into her underwear and dropped dozens of ice cubes, pushing some of them up into her slit, her tight underwear pressing the others against her skin.

 

When the hand was removed from her mouth, she struggled to keep quiet as she heard the door shut behind her, the sensation so strong that she could barely contain it. Her arms desperately pulled at their bonds to protect herself from the biting cold but they were held far from her body.

 

She was glad to hear Widowmaker's distinct chuckle as she writhed against her bonds, finding no relief the cutting, freezing cold inside her. It was all she could do to clench her jaw shut to stop herself from crying out.

 

Again she gasped as Widowmaker hit the belt against her ass, jolting against the ropes.

 

Widowmaker hit her a fifth time, much harder, sending the perfect sting all through her body, the biting cold inside of her growing worse by the second.

 

“Amélie...” She moaned.

 

Suddenly a sixth and far stronger hit stung her, and she screamed, Widowmaker's hand instantly covering her mouth.

 

“Did I say you were allowed to moan my name?” Tracer's heart stopped.

 

“That's right. I didn't.” Widowmaker said, walking to the other side of the room.

 

Tracer waited, treated only to an ever growing sting of cold inside of her and on her ass, as Widowmaker dug around in her draws. She waited for a long time, still gasping and struggling uncomfortably, as Widowmaker found what she was looking for.

 

“You spoke without permission, so you have to be punished.” Widowmaker said coldly, undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground and pulling her remaining underwear down her legs, keeping her hand pressed against he slit to keep the ice inside it.

 

Tracer shuddered as she felt Widowmaker's strap-on slowly enter her, pushing the ice into her walls and further in as almost its entire length entered her. Tracer tightly gripped the edge of the table and whimpered as Widowmaker slowly moved in and out, still no relief to the biting cold.

 

After some time, Widowmaker took it out, finally letting all of the ice out, leaving Tracer naked and soaked as she grabbed something else. As she slowly entered Tracer again, Tracer felt Widowmake lean over her back, and wrap a tie around her neck.

 

She gasped, and her eyes rolled to the backs of their sockets in pleasure as Widowmaker gently pulled on the tie, tightening it around her neck and pulling it backwards while continuing to thrust in and out, slightly harder this time. As Widowmaker increased her pace, pulling slightly harder on her neck, Tracer couldn't help but moan, earning her a sudden yank on the tie, cutting off her breathing for several seconds before Widowmaker slowly released some of the pressure, still thrusting.

 

Her whole body tremling, Tracer's muscles gave up and she lay, tied stretched across the table as Widowmaker kept pulling tighter on her neck. She felt the orgasm coming. As it was just seconds away, Widowmaker suddenly stopped, releaving all pressure on her neck and pulling out.

 

Again, Tracer whimpered.

 

With a chuckle, Widowmaker hit her across the ass one last time, jolting her against the table, before untying her. Without removing the blindfold, Widowmaker took Tracer's shoulders and led her to the bed, gently pushing her onto it.

 

Widowmaker smirked and took a quick photo of Tracer, flushed, panting, soaking, naked and blindfolded on the bed before taking her wrists, and tying them to the headboard above her. Then she took her legs, and tied her knees to the side of the bed, opening her wide.

 

Tracer's breath hitched and she tensed every muscle in her body as she felt a vibrator gently rub against her. She desperately tried to bring her legs together and her arms down to protect herself but was stretched out.

 

As a ball gag was placed in her mouth and tightly tied behind her head, Widowmaker suddenly pushed the vibrator against her on maximum power, firmly holding her in place. She screamed into the gag and thrashed violently against her bonds as the sensation took over. She arched her back and trembled, unable to escape, as orgasm again was close.

 

And again, as it was seconds away, Widowmaker pulled away. She laid on the bed, desperately grinding her hips against the mattress for stimulation but it was hopeless. She soon gave up, again relaxing, her confused muscles melting into the bedsheets.

 

She moaned into the gag as Widowmaker pushed the vibrator against her, taking her to the edge of orgasm, then stopped. Again, and again, and again.

 

Finally, Widowmaker took out the gag, and before she could say anything, Widowmaker had sat down on Tracer's face, smothering her.

 

“You only get to orgasm when I do.” Widowmaker spoke.

 

Struggling to breathe, Tracer started desperately licking as Widowmaker kept taking her to the edge over and over again. It was maddening, especially as she was barely breathing, but finally, she heard Widowmaker moan, and the vibrator was held firmly against her as the orgasm hit like a truck.

 

She writhed against her restraints, her eyes at the back of their sockets, back arched, muscles quivering as wave after wave of orgasm quickly hit her, all caused by the vibrator.

 

Finally, it stopped, and Widowmaker took off the blindfold, light re-entering her eyes.


End file.
